In This
by Daughter of Ashes
Summary: Goku and Chichi have now share the Saiyan bond, but now they struggle to understand what they must do. Chichi feels lost and confused, Goku on the other hand is fearful of what the bond will do to them both. STORY DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT. 

Author's Note: Here is the beginning of my first real romance story. This is set at the very beginning of Dragonball Z. The concept????? Well it's kind of a what if. What might have happened if ChiChi had come with Goku and Gohan the day Raddiz arrived? 

In This

Chapter one

"Mommy? Daddy will make him go away right? He's scary."

"Of course he will Gohan." She tried to smile at the little boy but even he could see straight through it. She was scared senseless herself. She just couldn't believe that it was possible. Goku couldn't actually be an alien, and most certainly not one that was sent to kill everyone on Earth. Yet somehow she knew it was true. As much as she didn't want it to be true she knew that it was. 

"You are a disgrace Kakarot."

"I told you that my name is Son Goku. And I don't want to be a part of your plans. Just go away I'm warning you." He tried to sound as bold as he could but he had never felt a ki as strong as his before. He was excited for a challenge. The last time he had been in a real fight was when he faced Piccolo six years before. He needed to get away from here first though, his friends and his family were here. If this guy attacked them they would be helpless against him, he was just way too strong for them. He might even be too strong for Goku but as always he believed that he could do anything. 

"You are weak little brother."

"No I'm not. I'll fight you if I have to but I'll give you the chance to leave first."

"You actually think you can beat me Kakarot. Your power is no match for mine. I should just kill you for being so weak but there really aren't a lot of Saiyans to go around are there." 

"I don't care. I live on this planet with these people and that's all I care about. From what you say those people got what they deserved. I won't help you hurt people. I'll never do anything like that so get the hell off our world."

" 'Get the hell off' that's the best you can come up with." Raddiz gave him a look of utter annoyance. "Fine little brother I think that it's time you learned how to be a Saiyan. Lesson one, the weak get beaten down by the strong." With that Raddiz seemed to fade out of existence for a fraction of a second. Goku tried to block his attack but was not fast enough to stop the blow to his midsection and was thrown to the ground moaning in pain.

"**Daddy!!!**" little Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs and forced himself from his mother's protective grasp.

"Gohan no don't go over there." 

Gohan ran over to his father crying the whole way. He didn't notice that his uncle had suddenly taken interest in him. Chichi on the other hand had, and she'd be dammed it that monster so much as touched her child. Just as he was about to grab Gohan by his collar she ran up and elbowed him as hard as she could in the ribs. He barely flinched at her attack but was angry that she had the nerve to oppose him. 

"Don't you even think about touching my son." Chichi said in a dark and threatening voice as she placed herself between him and her family.

"Chichi get back. He's too strong." She had to turn her head slightly at the sound of his voice. The last time she heard such pain in that voice was when Piccolo shot that blast clear through him years ago.

"Oh so these two must be your mate and child then little brother." He looked down at Gohan who was clinging to his father's gi as a lifeline. He took a couple steps to get closer but Chichi moved in front of him again and this time aimed for his face with her fist. "Bitch" was all he said as he grabbed her fist in his hand. Then he laughed as she tried to pull herself free of his grip. "I can't believe you actually mated with such a pathetic race Kakarot. They aren't worth our time they are such weaklings." With that he grabbed Chichi's upper arm with his free hand. "Pathetic" with that he threw her and she crashed into the broad side of the house.

"Mommy!!!!!" the little boy screamed and ran to his mother. But before he reached her he was yanked up by his shirt.

"Stop it" Goku pleaded as he got back up to his feet with a sudden burst of strength that was brought on by the assault on his wife and child. He weakly tried to punch the larger Saiyan in the face but was dealt another blow to his ribs.

"Daddy."

"Shut up brat. I'll make you a deal Kakarot." He walked over to where Chichi lay unconscious. He flung her over his shoulder and held Gohan under his arm. "I'll let you have the woman and the brat back if you kill at least one hundred of this worlds people. Bring the bodies here."

"No! Please just leave them out of this." 

"No" and he rocketed up into the sky and faded from sight in seconds.

"**Gohan….Chichi**. No please god no." He pounded the ground with his fist. This only caused his damaged midsection to hurt more but he barely noticed. He couldn't believe what had happened. Not only had that bastard defeated him but had taken his wife and child away as well. "If you do anything to them you bastard…..I don't know how I'll do it but I'll kill you."

End Chapter 1


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get up but I've been incredibly busy. This will be somewhat similar to the series but a few things will be different to set the story thus making it a romance. The PG13 rating is mainly for violence and for slight adult situations but nothing really bad. Also for anyone who is not familiar with Japanese terms Kin-to-un is Goku's flying cloud. Sorry but I just like that better then flying nimbus.

In This

Chapter 2

****

"Kin-to-un." Screamed Goku at the top of his lungs. 

"Goku no you can't" Krillin said as he grabbed his best friend's arm in an attempt to stop him from rushing to his certain death. "You can't just chase after him. He's too strong you'll never beat him by yourself."

"I can't just sit here Krillin! I have to do something he'll hurt them, I can't let…….ahhhhh." Goku hunched over in pain as his injuries took hold of him once again.

"No look at you Goku you're in too much pain. You need to recover and at least think of a plan first."

"But Krillin, I…" he didn't finish but rather hung his head in shameful despair as he finally was helped to the steps of the house.

"Now Goku don't be like that. Krillin what if you and Roshi help him? You could probably beat him then couldn't you?"

"I don't know Bulma."

"Of course not. These weak fools will not be able to do anything."

****

"P….Pic..Piccolo!!!!!" 

------------------

"Mommy I wanna…..I wanna go home…..I want Daddy to be here."

"Shhh so do I Gohan. So do I." She hugged the child tight to her making sure that she remained a human shield separating him from his uncle. 

"I should kill you woman."

"What?"

"You make that child weak. You are tainting his Saiyan blood." 

Chichi could think of about one million things that she wished to say to tell him off but did not dare to open her mouth. She did not care about her own life but the life of the trembling child in her arms was worth any pain no matter how great. 

"He's…He's only a little boy how do you expect him to act?"

"He's a Saiyan he should be strong. And he should shut up, I'm sick of that noise."

"Gohan please you have to be quiet now."

"No I don't wanna be here anymore. Let me go home."

"That's it." Raddiz stormed over to them very annoyed. Chichi afraid for her child's life tried to back away but found herself backed against the wall of the crater.

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt him. Please I beg you don't hurt…" Her pleading were cut short when he gave her a hard slap across the face and yanked Gohan from her arms.

She held her cheek as she watched him throw Gohan into the tiny spaceship creating silence immediately. 

"There much better."

Chichi felt relieved that Gohan was still alright but was terrified at the prospect of now being alone with this man. 

---------------

"What do you mean he'll know we're coming?" 

"That strange machine he wears on his face locates the powers of strong fighters. He used it to find me and probably used it to find you."

"Great" he growled. "We'll just have to attack him outright." Goku turned away from Piccolo. He did not like these dark feelings that were flowing through him. He had never felt such hatred towards another person before. Then he remembered what he had told him, that he had been sent to kill everyone on Earth. He could not even imagine doing such a thing. How could anyone ever justify killing off a planet? But according to this man who claimed to be his brother it was the way of their people. Was this where these dark feelings were coming from. He never **ever** wanted to feel them again. But this wasn't something to worry about now. All that mattered now was getting Gohan and Chichi back and he would do whatever was necessary. 

"Faster Kin-to-un."

-------------

Chichi tried to separate herself from Raddiz by keeping the space pod between them but it was a fruitless attempt. He always managed to get within inches of her. The look on his face could only mean one thing. "No..no..no..please no." It was no use. Her fear was only amusing him. She searched her mind for some sort of plan to save herself. She could only come up with one, run away.
As she ran she could feel him on her heels. Silently she prayed "Please, I don't care about what he does to me but don't let him hurt Gohan." Suddenly he was directly in front of her. Unable to stop herself in time she crashed right into him. He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her down. **"NOOOOOO Leave me ALONE."**
"Shut up."
He let go of her left wrist and grabbed at the sash around her waist. She punched him as hard as she could with her left arm but just wasn't strong enough. "Ahhhh! Let Go. Stop it." As she started to struggle more he widened his stance slightly. Chichi saw this and took her opportunity. Twisting slightly to the right for leverage she kicked him between the two bottom plates of his armor. 
**** "AAAAHHHHHHH you bitch" he screamed as he reeled back and fell to the ground waiting for the pain in his groin to dissipate.
She wasted no time and began running again. She headed toward some jagged rocks hoping that she could lose him in the mess but just as she reached the first set of rocks he caught up to her again. He now had a murderous look on his face. 
"You die now!"
Chichi grabbed a rock and threw it at him in a last attempt to defend herself. By the time the rock left her hand he had already rushed up and grabbed her by the neck.

--------------

"There's nothing here."
"This is where the radar says the dragonball is. They have to be around somewhere." He focussed his senses to his maximum. "Where are they?" he thought silently. 
"AHHHHH!!!!!"
Goku's blood nearly froze in his veins when he heard her scream. Something flowed through him, something strong. He didn't know how but he knew exactly where she was, and that she feared for her life at that moment.
"Chichi!" 
    
End chapter 2
    
Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who left all the positive reviews for the first chapter.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT

Author's notes: Thank you to all who left reviews for this story. Like I've said before this is my first romance epic so the encouragement has been greatly appreciated. Special thanks to L.A. Whitfield for her encouragement and advice. Hope you all enjoy the story.

In This 

Chapter 3

He rushed toward her with a speed he did not know he was capable of reaching. As soon as he heard her scream he felt a complete awareness of her. All of her fear and pain, it was like a hot knife piercing his soul. He had to find her…..had to save her…..had to make him pay for doing this to her.
He rushed over the immense circular crater not noticing his son's presence within. He could only concentrate on the source of his anger, and then he saw him. Raddiz stood there with one hand around Chichi's neck and the other gripping her left arm. He had her pushed up against the rock a foot or so off the ground. 
**** "Let her go!!!"
Raddiz turned to Goku obviously surprised to see him there. He began to speak but did not release Chichi. "How did you find me."
**** "I said let her go." 
"Fine I really don't care. You can't have the woman though Kakkarot. She needs to learn her place."
It was then when Raddiz turned slightly to face him that Goku got a clear view of Chichi. To his horror he saw that the arm that Raddiz had a deathgrip on was twisted in an unnatural position. Now the anger he had felt before did not even pale to what he felt now. He started to move forward to appease his rage but Raddiz twisted the knife again. He lifted Chichi even further off the ground causing another scream of absolute pain to erupt from her. 
"Come on little brother. Go ahead and try to take her back." He twisted the arm a little more. "I dare you."
Suddenly from out of nowhere Piccolo rushed up and gave Raddiz a hard kick to his blindside. This sent both Raddiz and Chichi flying but thankfully it also caused Raddiz to let go.
"Chichi!!!" Goku yelled as he ran to her. "Chichi are you all right?" He tried to lift her as gently as he could from where she had landed. "Say something."
"Goku" she said in a weakened voice that he had never heard from her before. She wrapped her still good arm around his neck and tangled her fingers into his wild locks of hair. Her face was buried in his shoulder as she moaned and hissed while she tried to move past the pain.
Goku sighed and drew her into a protective embrace as he comforted her. "It's alright…..It's alright now." He wished mightily that he could take all her pain himself. He hated to see her suffering like she was, this should not have happened to her.
**** "AAAARRRGGGHHH"
The scream had been Piccolo's Goku looked up to see the fight. Raddiz defiantly had the upper hand and Piccolo wouldn't last much longer. He had to help him or Raddiz would win. It was just then that Goku realized that Gohan was nowhere in sight. "Chichi where is Gohan?"
"Huh. Oh…the spaceship. He put him in his spaceship. It's back that way."
Goku looked over to the fight again. Piccolo would be beaten senseless any moment now. Chichi and Gohan would only be hurt if they stayed here. 
"Chichi listen to me. You have to go get Gohan and then run away from here."
"But Goku…" 
"I can't take you he'll just follow us. Piccolo won't last against him much longer." As he spoke he took off the orange outer part of his gi. He ripped it apart and tied it back together creating a makeshift sling for her damaged arm. I'll fight him here. If I fight with Piccolo we might be able to beat him."
"Might" she whispered.
"Look Chichi please you have to go right now," he said as he finished positioning her arm in the fabric. He looked into her eyes and saw how afraid she was. Not sure of what he could possibly do to make her feel better he just hugged her again. "Go now." He let go of her and began to turn to go into the fight sure that she wouldn't go unless he just left. Suddenly he felt her hand on his cheek and she forced him to turn back to her. Before he could even protest she gave him a quick but powerful kiss. When she finished she got on her feet.
"You had better not die on me Son Goku." She then spun on her heel and began running back towards the crater as fast as she could.
He watched her run a short way before turning to the fight again. Piccolo wasn't faring well. It was a wonder that he and Chichi hadn't been attacked. He silently thanked whatever power it had been for saving them. Then taking a deep breath he rushed toward his enemy.
"What is wrong with you Kakarot. I am your brother, your blood. We should be joining forces to rebuild the Saiyan empire."
"Don't give me that I'm your family crap. You kidnapped my son and my wife. Then you tried to kill her right there in front of me. You're going to pay for that I swear."
"Enough playing around Kakarot. If you won't join us then you will have to die for your treachery. There's no reason to waste your son though, I'll take him with me and teach him how to be a real Saiyan."
"I'll die if I have to but you'll never touch my son again."
"Fool." Then he rushed at Goku going for his midsection as he had earlier. Goku however was now driven by his anger and was not so easily taken. They exchanged blows for a few moments neither one really advancing until Piccolo once again appeared from behind and attacked.
"I'm getting very sick of you."
"Too bad you're not getting rid of me."
"Enough of this" said Raddiz. He went after Piccolo again, this time using an energy blast as soon as he got close. In his weakened state Piccolo was not able to counteract and was knocked unconscious. "Now you little brother." He and Goku began exchanging blows again but this time Raddiz was using more force then he had before. He finally managed to get another powerful blow to Goku's already badly damaged midsection. While Goku was hunched over from the injury Raddiz hit him again from above sending him crashing to the ground.
"Damit. Huh where is he?"

--------------

Chichi pressed the button on the outside of the ship that she had seen Raddiz push when he put Gohan in the ship in the first place. Thankfully the door opened and a crying Gohan came stumbling out.
"Mommy where were you? I was scared in there, why'd you leave?"
"I'm sorry baby I didn't want to. But we can't talk about this now we have to get away from here."
"No woman. The child will be coming with me and you will die with Kakarot.
End chapter 3
Well Raddiz doesn't give up does he. Look out for chapter 4 it's going to be exciting.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's notes: Okay here is chapter 4. I used a lot of large and bold fonts in this one. Whenever you see them it's a sign that a character is screaming. Also I'll tell you that this does follow a lot of the original storyline but there are some differences because Chichi was there, especially one big one. Enjoy.

In This

Chapter 4

Goku flew back towards the crater as fast as he could. 'That has to be where he went,' he thought. 'He said he would take Gohan. I'll never forgive myself if that happens. There's no telling what he might do to him or teach him.'

"GOKU HELP!!!!!!!!"

As he neared the crater he saw Chichi at the edge. Once again Raddiz had a hold of her. Gohan sat a few feet away tears streaming down his face. Raddiz obviously intended to cause the same damage to Chichi's right arm that he had already done to the left. 

****

"Let her go right now."

"Hmmm you're a fast one little brother. Don't worry I won't separate you from your mate. I'll kill you just after I kill her."

****

"Daddy!!!" Gohan ran over to his father and wrapped his arms around his father's leg afraid that he'd lose him forever if he didn't. "Daddy make him stop making Mommy cry." Goku took a risk and took his eyes off of Raddiz to look at his son. It made his heart shudder to see such fear in the child's eyes, yet at the same time there was such trust. Gohan believed fully that his father would be able to save him. Goku vowed not to let the boy down.

"I will son," he whispered hoping Raddiz wouldn't hear.

"Will you? I have very good hearing little brother so don't try to keep secrets. And if you want your woman you'll have to come over here and rip her away."

"No let her go and fight me first."

"I don't think so."

"Don't you have any honor at all."

"I really don't care. I just like to have my fun. It's really amusing to watch you get all upset whenever I touch this one."

Gohan was very afraid. Not just because of his uncle but because of his father. He had never really seen his father fight. He'd seen him train but that had always made his father happy. Learning new techniques and becoming stronger always brought him joy. He didn't understand why his dad would be so happy about training if this is what happened in a fight. His mother was crying and his father who normally seemed so kind and gentle just looked frightening. His hands were clenched to his sides, his arms were shaking, and the look on his face was one of pure unadultured rage. "Daddy?"

"Gohan I want you to get back understand."

"But Daddy?"

"Now son."

Reluctantly the boy let go of his father's leg and ran towards some nearby rocks to hide behind.

Once he saw that his son was clear Goku began walking slowly toward Raddiz. He kept his eyes locked with his waiting for any sign that the other man was going to make a move. Surprisingly he never did. 

"Let's fight but first let my wife go."

Raddiz sneered, "Fine have it your way". Raddiz pulled Chichi up slightly by her good arm. Then just as he released her he kicked her in the ribs and sent her skidding along the ground.

****

"Chic….." Goku felt his legs swept out from under him in that brief moment that he turned to her.

"You are a disgrace Kakkarot. **DIE!!!"**

Goku barely twisted out of the way as the energy blast hit the ground where his head had been. **"You bastard."**

He jumped up and met Raddiz in the air where they began to exchange punches again.

------------------

"Mommy? Mommy are you ok?" Gohan ran over to where his mother had fallen not caring if she got mad at him for coming out from his hiding place. "Mommy," he said as he shook her shoulder. She did not stir. He turned her head so that he could see her face. When he did so he saw that her head was bleeding. He remembered that his mother had once told him that it was very dangerous to hit you head hard. "Mommy wake up" he heard something move to his right. It was a big green man.

--------------------

Piccolo waited for the right moment to break into the fight. He was still very weak from the earlier fight even though he had healed his wounds. From the looks of it Son Goku wouldn't be able to defeat that creature either. He didn't even know if their combined efforts would work, unless he pulled out his new attack. Suddenly he saw an opening and wasted no time taking advantage of it.

Goku was falling to the ground from a hard blow as he saw Piccolo come up on Raddiz's right. Piccolo was obviously still in poor condition but he was still glad to have his help at all.

Meanwhile Raddiz gave Piccolo one hard punch that caused him to halt. Then Raddiz faded back to think the fight over again. Having two opponents was different then one. They weren't total weaklings either they could plan a decent attack if he had a momentary lack of judgement.

Piccolo took the opportunity to regroup with Goku. "Son Goku do you have any plan to defeat him?"

"No, he's just too strong I don't know how we're going to overcome him."

"I have a plan. I will use my new attack on him. I'm sure it will work but you must keep him distracted while I gather my ki."

"Well then get started Piccolo." 

----------------

"Do you guys honestly think that they'll be able to beat that guy?"

"I don't know Bulma. The only chance that they have is to work together though. Poor little Gohan, he's just a little boy. He shouldn't have to be in a situation like this. I hope the poor kid comes out of this okay."

"I doubt that he'll hurt the kid Krillin. I think that Chichi is the one who deserves to be worried about right now."

"Why do you say that Bulma."

"Think about it Krillin. That guy is proud of his roots he wouldn't kill one of the few survivors. Chichi is a human like us, he'd probably kill her without a second thought.

"Oh."

------------------

Goku was once again being beaten. He landed flat on his back but before he could get up Raddiz came and grabbed him by his shirt. He was about to deliver a killer blow but suddenly the machine on his face beeped and he looked over in Piccolo's direction.

"What the hell?"

****

"Makankosappo!!!" 

It all happened so fast that Goku could barely follow. As the dust began to settle he searched for Raddiz's body which should have been lying somewhere on the ground after an attack like that.

"How dare you."

Goku spun around and saw that he had somehow dodged the blast. "No."

"I'll teach you to…." Goku saw that Raddiz let his tail loose and he wasted no time getting a firm grip on it.

****

"AHHHHH!!! You bastard how dare yo……" he fell face first onto the ground not being able to stand the pain any longer.

"Piccolo do your attack again. He won't be able to move while I have his tail."

"Alright but don't let go I'll only be able to do this one more time."

"Kakarot you can't be serious. I am your brother."

"You have no right to call yourself my brother. You came here and tried to kill me and my wife, then you threatened to steal my son."

"If you let me go I swear that I'll just leave this world. You'll never see me again."

"Goku don't be stupid."

Goku felt more confused then anything. He had never in all of his life felt such hatred toward anyone. Yet somewhere deep inside him he really didn't want to kill him if he didn't have to. He always believed that everyone deserved mercy. He found it very difficult now that someone had committed such crimes against him. 

"You don't want to be your own brother's murderer do you?" 

"No." And he released him.

"Goku you fool." But Goku never heard Piccolo's words. He was too busy dealing with the pain from yet another cheap shot to his ribs.

"You are a sentimental idiot Kakarot. You would have been a laughing stock among our people. Now I'm glad none of them are around to see how pathetic you are. **NOW DIE!!!!"**

"DADDYYYYYY!!!!" 

"What the?" He turned suddenly as his ki scanner beeped again. "This power is impossible in a child."

"Gohan????"

"**Don't hurt my Daddy."** His power flared up to a breathtaking level that Goku had never seen before. Suddenly he shot at Raddiz like a bullet from a gun. The speed was so incredible that Goku barely saw that Gohan had even left his mother's side. Yet suddenly Raddiz was pushed back and Gohan was sitting on the ground only a few feet away.

"Huh how did I get over here?"

"You little….. I'll kill you first."

"No, Gohan run. Run away NOW!!!"

"But Daddy."

"What happened to your power boy. Must have to do with emotion, damn it." He hit Gohan suddenly and sent him rolling across the grass back towards Chichi.

"No Gohan." He saw Raddiz start walking toward them, energy already gathering in his hand. "No stop it." He didn't even stop to insult him for his weak feelings. "I won't let you," he said as he struggled back up to his feet.

-----------------

"I have a bad feeling."

"What do you mean Roshi?"

"Something bad is about to happen to Goku. I'm sure of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we should try to hurry Bulma. Can you go any faster."

"I'll try."

----------------

"Are you crazy Kakarot we'll both be killed."

"I don't care."

"You fool you………"

A short distance away Son Chichi was slowly coming back into consciousness. "What's going on?" She gasped as she saw Gohan's limp form lying a few feet away. She crawled over to him with great effort. "Gohan, baby are you okay?" She was relieved when she found that he still had a pulse. With the knowledge that her son would live she felt safe to turn her attentions to the battle. She saw that Goku had a hold of his brother and that Piccolo was powering up for some sort of attack. "Wait he can't throw that at him while Goku is still holding on. Goku would…"

****

"Makankosappo!!!"

Chichi stared in horror as she saw the blast hit Raddiz and Goku and then pass straight through them.

"No, Goku." She whispered. She stopped and watched him hoping that she would see him get up any second. After a few moments she struggled to her feet and began walking toward him. Her fear that he might be dead was so paralyzing that she really didn't feel the pain anymore. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." She prayed as she neared him.

"Bitch." Raddiz tried to grab her ankle as she passed. Thankfully she was just out of his reach. She looked down at him while he tried to grab at her and saw all the blood.

"Oh god." She then looked to Goku now that she was close enough to see if he had received the same injury, to her horror she realized that he had. "No Goku," she choked as she forgot all her body's pains and ran the rest of the way to him. She kneeled down next to him and felt desperately for a pulse. "Goku please say something."

"Chichi, you shouldn't be here."

"Shut up I'm fine."

"Did you find Gohan? He's alright isn't he?"

"He's okay…..Oh…..Please Goku don't di..**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Goku was blinded by the light as it happened. He was sure that he knew what it had been but he hoped that he would be wrong. "Chichi what's? NO!" He has been right. Raddiz used what was left of his power to throw a ki blast at her and it had passed right through her body. In fact right through her left shoulder where her heart was. He could hear Raddiz laughing but he paid it little mind. "Chichi?"

"Goku," she whispered as she fell down laying her head on his chest.

Goku put his arm around her to comfort her. 'No she's never done anything, she doesn't deserve to die like this.' He thought as he felt her life fading from her fast. Her human body just couldn't last very long against such an injury. "Chichi it's okay."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't worry. Bulma will wish us back with the dragonballs."

"I'm still scared."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you soon. You can let go," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair which had come undone at some point.

"I love you Goku." 

"I love you too." But she didn't hear his words for she was already dead. Realizing this he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer as twin tears ran down both sides of his face. In the distance he felt Piccolo use a small ki blast on Raddiz. He decided that he really didn't care.

"Son Goku he is dead. But before he died he said something important. There are two more like him coming to earth, and these to are much stronger then he was."

"Then I'll have to train for them." He could feel his friends approaching now. They would take care of Gohan. So there wasn't a reason for him to stay any longer. "Goodbye Piccolo." And he laid his head back and went to his wife.

End chapter 4

Not the end, in fact this is more like the beginning. Tell me what you guys think.

****


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragonball/Z/GT and make no money off of this story.

Author's note:This isn't very long but I wanted to let people know that I hadn't given up on this story.I'll try to get more of this story and my other works done soon.Right now I'm dealing with school and a current lack of a personal computer.Well anyway I hope that you all enjoy this one.

# In This

Chapter 5

Chichi felt herself clashing with her very senses.The last moments of her life were playing over and over in her mind.She still felt the horrible stinging of her injuries, felt the fear that she had never known before, and yet she felt an incredible warmth and calm embracing her. It called to her, beckoning her to come and take refuge in it. Yet she took no comfort in it, she wasn't ready to trust it yet.So she trembled, "Goku…..Goku?"

-------------------

"No…..No this can't be happening," screamed an agonizing Bulma as she frantically shook the fallen couple.She had prayed that Roshi would be wrong.She just couldn't believe that Goku had been defeated."No, oh god, please say something.One of you, please say something."

"Bulma they're gone……. They're both gone."

"It's not right Roshi.Goku shouldn't have lost, and Chichi certainly never deserved to die like this.Gohan ca…..wait, where is he?"

"He's right over here Bulma, he seems alright."

"Oh good," Bulma looked at the poor child.No one should suffer a loss like this when they are so young, even if the dragonballs would only make it temporary.She looked back now to his parents.The romantic in her couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.They had died literally in each other's arms."Hmm, at least they were together."

"Yeah, come on Bulma let's….. Goku disappeared!!!!"

"What?"Sure enough she looked back and saw only Chichi's body lying there."What happened?"

"It had to be Kami."

"Piccolo?What would Kami want with Goku's body?"

"Probably for training of some sort."

-----------------------

"Son Goku…..Son Goku, wake up."

"What's going on?"Goku felt strange, he felt weak and cold.

"Son Goku we don't have time we must go now."

"Kami?Where am I?"

"This is a place of preparation.Those who die and are not yet ready to face Emma-sama are brought here to rest until they are fit.But you have no time to stay here, you won't be staying in the afterlife anyway you don't need to be here."

"Where are we going?"

"There are more of those monsters coming to Earth.You will go to train with the Great King Kai.I know that you will become strong enough if you learn all you can from him."

"He's really that great, and I get to train under him?"

"Yes, now let's go."

"Wait," Goku said as he began looking around."Where's Chichi?"

"She is here too, but don't concern yourself we must go."

"I can't just leave her."The defiance in his voice was somewhat surprising to Kami."When she died she was so afraid."Kami was about to protest when he was met by a determined face.Something not very usual with Son Goku, but something that was to be taken very seriously."I promised her that I would be with her soon.I'm not going anywhere with you until I see her."

Kami looked into Goku's eyes and saw that arguing was useless.He supposed that a delay of a few minutes was not going to cause any harm."Very well she is this way."

Goku followed him silently as they passed the countless other poor souls who seemed to be sleeping a somewhat restless sleep."What's wrong with all of them?"

"For most of them their lives ended too abruptly.They are just adjusting to being dead, most of them will be passing on soon."

"So Chichi and me where here because we were killed."

"Yes, there she is."

Goku ran to her when he saw her.She had gotten herself into the fetal position and was shaking."Chichi….Chichi, it's me say something."

Much to Kami's surprise Chichi opened her eyes and weakly returned Goku's embrace."It's over?"

"Yes it's over now."He held her closer now hoping to stop her shaking."Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know."

"He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

"That's not the point.I've never felt like that, I've never been powerless."

"You weren't powerless, don't say that."

"Yes I was.I fought him with all I could and I barely hurt him.And….and I know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up," she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Don't talk about yourself like that.You are the strongest woman I've ever known."

"I thought I was strong.I thought a lot of things but I'm not sure anymore."

"It'll be okay Chichi," he said as he lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes." I promise you I won't let it happen again."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are others even more powerful then him coming to Earth.I have to go train to prepare for them now, but I need to know that you're okay."

"You're what?"

"I'm going away to train with a new master.Kami here thinks that he'll take me to a new level."He watched her as she turned away and mulled this over in her mind. "I have to go Chichi, there's no choice.Are you going to be alright?" He expected her to either yell at him or beg him to stay, those were usually the reactions that he got from her when it came to serious training.What she said to him was completely unexpected.

--------------------

"You guys have to do something."

"What do you expect us to do Bulma?"

"I don't know Krillin.Go after him or something."

"Bulma we're talking about Piccolo here.I'm about as significant as an ant to him."

"Well……damn."

"Roshi can you think of anything?"

"I don't think we need to worry too much.He wants the boy to fight, he won't hurt him.Let's wish his parents back and let Goku handle it."

"Umm Roshi….Krillin, what happened to Chichi?"

"What!!!! She's disappeared too!!!"

---------------------

"Well here it is, Snake Way, the road that is said to lead to King Kai the Lord of Worlds.Good luck, you're going to need it."Goku watched the little man drive off again before turning to his still weary partner.

"Chichi are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"You haven't fought or even trained in years."

"Do you doubt that I can do this."

"I know that you can do it, I just want to make sure you want to do this.Once we start we have to finish Chichi."

"Well then let's get going."With that said she jumped onto the snake's head and started running.Goku stared at her for a second before he began to follow.

End chapter 5

Well thanks for reading.Tell me what you guys think of this story, as you can probably tell this is were the romance part is going to start.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's note: Well here it is.Sorry it took so long but I wanted to wait until I thought it was ready.The romance part of the story is starting to get underway in this chapter.Also Weep Not fans I promise you that I am working on it.Well not much else to say so I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

# In This

Chapter 6

"Come on…come on, just a little closer.Come on….ha ha gotchaaAAHHHHH!!!!!"Poor little Gohan could do little but watch the ground rush up to meet him as he tumbled out of the tree."Owwww," the little boy moaned as he rubbed the now tender spot on the back of his head.He looked to his right to see that the fruits that he had gathered had broken and splattered everywhere.

"Awww," he moaned as he searched for any survivors."No, I'm hungry.I don't want to have to climb that tree again."Frustrated he plopped down on his rump and held his head in his hands.He wondered how long he had been out here.Piccolo had left him out here all alone.

"Mo….Mommy….Daddy…I wanna go home.I want my mommy."The little boy sat there and cried his eyes out while he remembered that day. He had never been that scared in his life.His mother had been scared too, that bad man had hurt her and his father.He couldn't remember too much about what had happened.All he knew was that he had to stay in this desert and eventually Piccolo would teach him how to fight because more of those Saiyans were coming.He was afraid and just wanted to go home and have things the way they had been before."Mommy, Daddy."When he'd woken up he asked between sobs to know what had happened to his parents.Piccolo had told him with a great lack of sympathy that they had been killed. 

A sudden gust of wind reminded him that night was about to fall.He had to get his food and get to his cave before it started to get cold.If the fire was not built early enough the cave would stay cold all night so reluctantly he started back up the tree and resumed his quest for food."Daddy wouldn't cry."

-----------------------

"Gohan…Gohan…Gohan," maybe it was mother's intuition that she knew that her child was unhappy, or maybe she just felt guilty that she wasn't by his side after that horrible encounter with that Saiyan.Whatever it was she found her mind completely focused upon her child.She knew that there was no possible way that she could be with him.If they used the dragonballs to wish her back they wouldn't be able to use them for Goku in time.But for her there was no greater horror then not knowing what had become of her child.She lost all sense of her surroundings that is until she felt two strong arms suddenly grab her around her waist quiet fiercely.

"Go…Goku….what…are you…doing?"She panted out the words as best she could but it was a fierce battle with her lungs.She felt the all consuming exhaustion come over her.They had been running for weeks, since they were dead they technically did not need to eat or sleep but still the constant running was taking it's toll.

"Aren't you watching where you are going Chichi?You almost ran off the edge."

"What," she turned her head away from him and saw that he was right.Had she continued down her path she would have fallen right off into the fluffy yellow clouds and plummeted straight into Hell below.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, sorry…about that."She wriggled her way out of his grip and started running down the path again.Suddenly it seemed even harder.Now that her body had had a few seconds of rest it demanded more.She tried to push past this as she had learned in her childhood training but it was useless.As if it were divine judgment she felt her legs give out beneath her.

"Chichi!!!"Chichi are you okay?"

She didn't respond to him as she lay there for a moment panting wildly.It felt like the weight of the entire universe was pushing her down.She sucked in one deep breath and pushed herself back up with her arms. She got as far as her knees when she saw that he was down on all fours himself looking at her quite concerned."Chichi?"Saying nothing she attempted to stand but felt herself fall again, but this time she fell into Goku's arms instead of onto the hard surface of Snake Way.

Once in his arms she could feel the strong contrast of her desperate gasps for air and his still rhythmic breathing.She also felt how strong and powerful his arms felt around her poor pathetic body that was now too weak to even stand.She began to cry ashamed of herself.Goku gently tilted her face upward so that he could look her in the eyes."Chichi?"

"Leave…me."

"What?"

She breathed deep and tried to gain more control over her burning lungs and voice."I…I said leave me here."

"But why?"

"Look at you.You…you're not even breathing hard.I… I'm breathing so…so hard that I can't even talk."

"You're just tired Chichi, we've been running for a long time."

"You…you'd be…be much further if it weren't for me.I'm too slow."

"You haven't trained since you found out that you were going to have Gohan, you just need to get used to it again."

"No…I was…I was being stupid.More of those things are…are coming and you have to…train.It was stupid of me to think …that I should come with you."She leaned her head against his chest then and he just held her while she caught her breath.She didn't know how long the two of them stayed like that until she felt that she could speak again."I can get back on my own.So just go I'll wait for you when they wish us back."He didn't move so she looked back up to him. She was surprised to see that his face held a serious expression."What are you waiting for Goku?You should get going I've made you lose enough time already."

"Why did you want to come with me Chichi?"

"What?"It was not really the question that had taken her aback but the sincerity of his tone.

"Why did you want to come?"

"I didn't want you running off without me for a whole year."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"It had something to do with the fight."

Chichi just stared up at him, she was the one who was confused now."What are you talking about Goku?"

"Chichi I could see it in your eyes when you told me that you wanted to come.You didn't like how you were beaten so you wanted to learn how to fight again."

The statement hit a very sensitive spot within her.Not knowing where she found the strength to do it she pushed him away from her and scooted a few feet away.She was not used to this seriousness from him, and she most certainly was not used to him making such judgments about her."I just couldn't stop thinking about how that beast wanted to hurt Gohan.I wanted to protect him.How dare you…"

"Why don't you think you're strong?"

She was shocked by his interruption, he had never dared to interrupt her before."Huh?"

"I've never been able to figure it out Chichi.I figured when you asked to come that you realized that you were wrong but now you want to quit.Is it because I beat you, is that why you think you're weak and can't fight?"

"You beat me?"

"At the World's Martial Arts Tournament, did you give up fighting because I beat you?"

"No," she had to turn away from him.She couldn't believe that all this was coming from him.Obviously he had thought about this before now.She wondered if she had been making him feel guilty, she also wondered how correct he really was in his assumption.

"But you quit not too long after that."

"Well after we got married I didn't feel like I needed to anymore and I didn't belong there anyway.I'm not a fighter, I didn't deserve to be there."

"But you're wrong."

"No Goku, I'm not strong like you and your friends are.That's why when that bastard pinned me down and tried to take advantage of me I couldn't do anything!!!"As soon as she said it she slapped her hand over her mouth in disbelief that she had actually spoken of that horror aloud.If she had felt weak before it could not possibly compare to what she felt now.

She did not resist when he took her into his arms again.He pulled her into his lap and let her sob into his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly and held her close with the other arm.All the while the haunting memories of that day came back to her.She remembered Raddiz's face, the horror that she had felt when he had cornered her, the searing pain of her bones being broken, and the absolute defeat when he had stolen her very life from her.All the while Goku continued to soothe her."It's alright, it's alright."

"No it's not.It shouldn't have happened, not to me.I was supposed to be stronger then that.My father had me trained, he had me trained well but I'm so pathetic that I couldn't even protect myself let alone Gohan.I failed my father, I failed my son, I don't deserve to…"

**"Stop it!!!"**He had her by her upper arms now shaking her in painful desperation as he spoke to her."You are not weak Chichi, and you are a great fighter.Don't ever say things like this about yourself."

"No Goku, I can win a fight if we have to yell it out but if it's a fist fight I'm nothing extraordinary."

"No Chichi you're wrong."

"The hell I'm wrong."

"You are a warrior Chichi I see that in your eyes all the time."

"What?"

"I've fought a lot of people Chichi.I know when I look someone in the eyes if they are a real warrior or not.I know that I saw it in your eyes the day we fought and I still see it all the time, usually when you're mad but still."

"That's just me being mad Goku."

"No."

She sighed.She felt overwhelmed, he didn't usually give her this kind of attention and she really wasn't sure how to take it.She had to admit that she liked it but her conscious nagged her saying that she had to get him to get going.Still she wanted to savor this just a little longer, for when would the situation arise that he would do this again."I love you Goku.I love you so much, I always have I guess."

"I love you too Chichi."

She leaned forward and weakly wrapped her arms around his neck."I know but you have to go now Goku.Just leave me here I'll be okay."

"I don't want to leave you here."

"You have to.I shouldn't have made you take me in the first place."

"Chichi I wouldn't have brought you if I didn't want you to come."

"Stop thinking with your stomach Goku.You need to be able to beat those aliens, you don't need me to cook for you."

"I don't want you to cook.I want you to train with me."

"You wanted me to…why?"

"Because I don't think you'll be happy if you don't."

"Where are you getting all these ideas?"She was now face to face with him, realizing now that all the questions that she had always dared not ask him were about to be answered.

"You used to be happier back when you used to train with me.Remember those few months after we got married and you still sparred with me.Then you found out about Gohan and after you had him you tried to train once or twice but never followed through.I could tell it bothered you even though you didn't say anything bout it."

"I wasn't any good anymore, and you'd gotten even stronger," she looked down ashamed."Besides I was never a challenge to you anyway."

"I miss sparring with you."

"You do!"

"Yeah sparring with you was exciting.You always fought like a wild cat, like you were trying to hunt me down or something.Everyone else always spars with me like they're afraid of me, you didn't."

"I always thought that you were just humoring me when you sparred with me, I mean you could have taken me down with one punch."

"That wouldn't have been any fun."

"I can't believe it," she said almost laughing."You liked sparing with me because I'm the only one who doesn't try to keep their distance."

"Well that and," he hesitated unsure if he should say what he was thinking.

"And what?"

"I liked seeing you like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I mean," Goku searched his mind desperately trying to find a way to say this without getting screamed at."Well…It's like how Yamcha and Krillin always thought girls looked cute but I never did.I never saw anything special about girls but…I don't know, you made me feel different when I fought you.And I liked sparring with you afterward because it still made me feel that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Were you mad at me because I quit?"

"No, I figured you had your reasons."

"Why didn't you ever say something?"

"Because I hate it when you're angry or sad and it's my fault."

She leaned forward again and began to cry into his chest again."Come on Chichi, please don't cry."He leaned down and clumsily kissed her on the forehead hoping that it was what he was supposed to do.She responded by taking his face in both hands and forcing her mouth over his.As was usual when she did this he jerked back for a second but did not get free since she still had a hold of him.Soon his innocent apprehension subsided and he returned the kiss to her.

"I love you Goku," Chichi sobbed when they finally broke.

"I love you too."They sat there together in each other's arms forgetting about their purpose in this place as well as the precious time that was passing."Are you alright now?"

"I guess."

"Good, we really do need to get going again then," he said as he helped her to her feet.Her weakness only returned to her again once she was upright and Goku had to hold her up.

"I'm still too weak."

"Alright, get on my back then and I'll carry you."

"Umm, have you done this before," she asked as she hesitantly got on.

"Yep, had to carry Bulma like this a couple of times.At least you're not carrying all her makeup and clothes that she had to bring everywhere. Put your arms around my neck and hold on."She did so and then felt him grab one leg with each arm and stood up.

"You honestly never thought Bulma was cute?"  
  


"Nope, she was just Bulma to me.I kind of think of her as a sister but that's about it.You ready?"

"Yes."

"Try to get some rest and then you can run again when you think you're ready."

"Okay."He smiled and started off.She groaned a little bit noticing that they were defiantly moving faster then they had been before.It was nothing to really dwell upon at the moment she decided so she rested her head against the back of Goku's neck trying to fall asleep in order to give her poor tired body a rest.Goku felt this and switched from running to flying so that she could have a smoother ride.

Soon he felt her breathing slow and her body relax, a sure sign that she was asleep.He sighed to himself happy that she now content and had found her purpose again.But soon the memories of the day that had brought the two of them here began to haunt him as they had haunted her.Truthfully he had deeper reasons for wanting her to train.He had never thought of Chichi as a weak person and never imagined that he would see her at someone else's mercy.Yet he had seen her beaten down like a rag doll and carried off by that bastard that claimed to be his brother.He'd found her frightened and hurt and had her die in his arms.He wouldn't allow that to happen to her again.She would learn how to fight again, better then ever this time.No one would ever be able to hurt her like that again, she'd hurt them first.

End chapter 6

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of it.


	7. Almost there

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's note: You know my writer's block for this story was so bad that I almost took this story down.Thankfully I got a sudden burst of inspiration and figured out how I'm going to write the rest of this thing.So now here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.****I'm sorry if all the fonts are messed up.Something is screwy with ff.n today I'm trying to fix it.

In This

Chapter 7

"C'mon Chichi tell me why are you mad."

"Hmph."

"C'mon Chichi what is it?"Chichi just stared at him annoyed as they ran side by side down snake way.

"You should know you idiot."

"But why would I be asking if I knew."

"Oh Kami why did I have to fall in love with such a fool."

"Why what did I do?"

"Do you not remember how you acted around that woman?"

"What?I was just trying to be nice."

"Goku she was trying to seduce you!!!"

"Huh, what does seduce mean?"Chichi couldn't help it but she started laughing.Whenever she forgot how innocent and naive Goku was he always did or said something to remind her and force her to fall in love with him all over again.

"What's so funny?" She kept giggling."What, what does it mean?"

"I'll show you later."

-----------------------

"Owwwwwwwww."

"Get up."

"But that hurt."

"I SAID GET UP."

"But Piccolo-sama."

"NOW."

The little boy shakily got back up to his feet and looked his sensei in the eye.Piccolo did not seem pleased.His arms were crossed, his eyes arched downward, and he stood still staring at his pupil, the son of his destined enemy.Gohan's mind suddenly began to function again and he remembered that he was supposed to raise his arms up as high as his head and spread his legs apart further."Sorry."

"Don't apologize.Your opponents will never give you the chance to regain your composure.If you fall you must forget your pain and continue fighting."

"But how can you keep fighting when it hurts so much?"

"Ignore it."

"It hurts so bad though."

"You keep fighting until you die or until your opponent dies."

"But I don't wanna kill anybody."

"Enough talk."Piccolo got very tired of how much this child wanted to talk, their purpose here was to train.The effect of conversing with the boy was disturbing to him for he found that he was developing what he thought humans called affection for him.A few nights ago while Gohan slept a snake had slithered up to him and had almost bitten him but Piccolo suddenly grabbed it and instantly squeezed it to death.The boy would have survived and Piccolo knew it but he reacted anyway.It bothered him, he just should not have cared.

"Ha!"Gohan cried as he finally managed to connect his foot with Piccolo's stomach.The little boy grinned up at his sensei proudly expecting to be praised, instead he found himself skidding facefirst across the ground.

"Opponents do not wait for you to gloat."

-------------------

Chichi leaned back onto her hands and let some of the weariness lift out of her legs as she sat.She wondered how long the two of them had actually been running down this pathway.It had seemed like forever but of course she had no way of actually knowing, and no way to know how close they were to their destination.At least Goku didn't have to carry her as much anymore.She could keep up well enough but she still knew that she was holding him back.

"You should stretch or you'll get all stiff you know."

"Goku we're taking a break."

"So your muscles will still tighten up if you don't stretch."Chichi fell down onto her back, with Goku behind her it was an easier way of looking at him without actually exerting any effort.She sighed loudly as she saw that he was stretching his arms above his head.

"Can't you think of anything other then fighting and training?"

"Can't help it."

"You can be so frustrating."She sat back up again and suffered a blow to her own ego when she felt the soreness in her neck muscles as she moved. She really hated it when he was right.

"See."

"Fine."She turned away not wanting to look at that extra wide grin that she knew was on his face.Still she could hear him chuckling behind her."Shut up."

"Sorry."Chichi was a bit surprised when he sat down behind her and started to rub her shoulders out.They sat in silence for a few minutes while he tried to chase away the soreness."That feel any better?"

"A little."She let him continue for a while more before she spoke."Goku, do you think that Gohan is okay?"

"I think so."

"He was kidnapped and lost both of us on the same day.He must have been so scared."

"Gohan is strong Chichi."

"He's just a little boy."

"Yeah but he's not weak.I know that he'll be strong through this."Chichi began to cry and Goku stopped."Chichi?"

Chichi turned around wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the front of his heavy shirt to hide her tears and muffle her crying."I can't help it Goku.I'm his mother I want to protect him."

"So do I Chichi, that's why we're out here.We're going to train so that these Saiyans can't hurt anyone."

Chichi came out of her hiding place and met her husband's eyes."Doesn't anything ever bother you?"

"Why should I let things bother me?What's the point?"

"You're amazing Son Goku," she said as she relaxed in his arms again.

"You ready to get going again?"

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Alright," he said as he hugged her body closer to his.

----------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Shut up Oolong and look."

"Don't you feel any remorse at all Bulma?"

"About what?"

"Well I feel like we're robbing the grave or something," he said as he rummaged through some of Goku and Chichi's belongings.They had decided to start the Dragonball search by getting the balls that Goku had already collected.

"Of course but we're doing this to bring them back from the dead somehow I think that they won't mind."Bulma marched off and found herself in what had to be Goku and Chichi's room.She saw a torn up fighting gi hanging over a chair in the corner and almost started crying.She was still pretty shaken up by her oldest friend's death."Goku."She walked over and picked it up and yelped when she felt the prick of a needle on her finger.Chichi was obviously mending it and had left the needle in the fabric.A few tears did escape her eyes now, she had often wondered about how those two got along but just seeing this shirt hanging over a chair made her see that actual love had been there."It wasn't fair," she said to herself as she thought of how they had died.

Suddenly she saw a faint orange light coming from the window where she saw the dragonballs sitting in a little basket."Ah," she cried as she ran to the shelf."Hey there little guys it's been a long time.Oolong I found them."

"Good lets go being in the house of dead people freaks me out."

"Everything freaks you out."

"Hmph."

Bulma watched him storm out while she stood there with the basket in one hand and torn gi in the other."Don't worry guys you'll be back soon enough."She tossed the gi back onto the chair where she had found it and came out of the room and looked out upon Oolong's handiwork."Sorry about the mess Chichi."

---------------------

"I can't even stand up.The gravity horrible here."

"I feel so heavy, I bet we'll get real strong here."

"Goku shut up about that and help me."

With great effort Goku made his way over to his wife and helped her to her feet."Can you stand now?"

"I think soOOOO!!!"Chichi grabbed onto Goku as she fell over and only ended up knocking him in over in the process."Oww."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess," she said as she tried to get back up again.Suddenly she saw that Goku had a surprised expression on her face."What?"

"Are you King Kai?"Chichi wondered who he was talking to when she suddenly saw something short and furry start dancing between them.

"Goku that's a monkey."

"King Emma never told us King Kai wasn't a monkey, maybe it's him."

"That can NOT be the Lord of worlds."

"You are correct young lady but may I ask what you are doing on my world."

To be continued

Thanks for reading everyone, please leave your thoughts below.


	8. Make me laugh

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's note: Sorry that this one isn't as long as most of my chapters.I'm working on the next chapters of "Weep Not" and "Guardian Angel" so expect a new chapter from one of them by the end of the week.

**In This ch 8**:

"You are King Kai, the Lord of Worlds?"

"That's right miss and may I ask you who the two of you are?"

"Um," Chichi stammered embarrassed.Sprawled out on her back was not the first image that she wanted King Kai to see of her."I'm Chichi and this is my husband Goku."

"We were sent her by Lord Emma to be trained by you."

"You want my training, are you sure?"He said in a disbelieving voice.

"Well why not."Chichi said defensively sitting up against the harsh gravity for dramatic effect.

"Well for one thing young lady you are giving yourself a heart attack just trying to move event the slightest bit, how do you expect to train here?"

"Don't worry about Chichi she'll be fine.Besides we're already dead so this gravity won't really hurt us."

"Good point, but I won't just train anyone, only the most worthy."

Goku was about to plead his case in his childish manner but Chichi beat him to the punch."There are monsters from outer space coming to our world.One of them already came and killed the two of us.You have to train us before the rest of them get there."

"Well."

"Don't 'Well' me.I did not run all the way down that dammed road just to get here and have you tell me that you don't feel like it.I still have a little boy, I'm not going to let him die.SO YOU'D BETTER START TELLING US WHAT TO DO OR I'LL…"

"Calm down please, there's no reason for you to get so upset.I'd never turn anyone down who needed my help so badly."

"Then where do we start," Goku asked excitedly.

"Well first thing's first, both of you must pass three tests before you are allowed to train under me directly."

"Tests," Chichi inquired in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes first of all the two of you must make me laugh."

Chichi was seriously pissed off now."WHAT???You have to be kidding.What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just my standard."

"Standard?This isn't a standard it's just a pointless waste of time."

"Now come on Chichi let's just do it."

Chichi turned to Goku somehow even angrier then she had been a second ago."You can't mean you want to take this guy seriously?"

"Well Kami-sama wants us to train under him so why…"

"So a little green man tells you to do something and you automatically do it."Suddenly Chichi seemed to forget the gravity and stood up.

"Well he is Kami," Goku stuttered as he began backing up against the nearby tree.

"And the second we get here after Kami knows how long and tell this guy about our plight the first thing he wants is for us to tell him some jokes."

"Well???"

Unbeknownst to them King Kai was beginning to giggle to himself, it had been eons since he had seen a marital spat, especially not between such an unusual couple.

"It's just like on the way here when we ran into that horrible snake woman.She was trying to kill me and you were too damn trusting to even notice."

"But whenever I don't pay attention to the ladies at you dad's castle you get mad, I was just trying to…."

"Oh you idiot," without a convienient frying pan nearby Chichi settled for a rake.She hit him over the head with it with the prongs mercifully facing the other direction."Don't you ever thinkkkkkkkkk," the force of the swing had caused her to lose her balance and the gravity once again took hold forcing her to topple.In her shock she threw the rake into the air and regained her balance again just in time to have hit her on the head and fall backwards on top of Goku.The two of them forming an X that seemed to signify the triumph of the rake."ow."

"HA HA HA, alright I've seen enough.You two will be a riot to have around, I'll train you."

"Huh," they both said in unison.

To be continued:

Thanks for reading, please leave your thoughts below. (next chapter will be longer I promise)


	9. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's note: I'm going to try shorter chapters at least for a little while. I'm going to see if writing shorter chapters means getting things out faster. Hopefully this will also cure my writer's block, as most of the time I write a short segment and then get writer's block for a week. On another note my website is finally up. Its got a lot of my fanfiction and fanart up, there will also be multimedia sections soon. Just go to the link from my author page or go to http://theashgrove.tripod.com Please stop by and sign my guestbook to tell me what you think of the site.

In This 

chapter 9

Piccolo grunted in anger as his meditation was broken once again by the whimpering sounds of the boy on his left. Gohan had trained particularly hard that day. He was beginning to learn the basic techniques and had already grown much stronger. Thinking of that frustrated Piccolo further. How could a child who rose no higher than his hip possibly possess so much power?

"Mama…. Daddy… leave….no." The boy was having nightmares again. No matter how much he tried to harden the boy he still had nightmares. If Piccolo possessed any knowledge of human emotion he might of understood the boy's feelings. But Piccolo was not human, he was a creature born of hatred, hatred of this child's father. 

The irony of the situation had not escaped him. Training the boy who would one day be his enemy. He could almost hear his father screaming at him from hell.

"Mama…."

Over the weeks he had grown accustomed to the boys presence. He still didn't know how to sort out this new emotion but for now at least he was going to fly to the top of the mountain, so he could meditate in peace.

-----------------

"So tell me more about these people that will be invading your world?"

"They…… they called themselves Saiyans."

"Oh yes, they are very violent race. Or I guess it is more accurate to say they were. You see Chichi they were basically wiped out a long time ago. But the survivors seem to carry the old spirit. When exactly are they coming?"

"In….. In about three months."

"That really doesn't give us much time does it? Say what techniques are the two of you familiar with just so I know?"

"Well I just learned from my father I don't really know what it's called but Goku should." 

"Well…..Ummm Goku?"

"Dammit Goku, stop eating and talk to the man."

"What," he questioned as he looked up from his food.

"He wants to know what we know about fighting. He's going to train us after all in case you've forgotten."

"I'm sorry Chichi, I just didn't hear you, I was eating." 

"Oh for the love of…."

"Now now Mrs. Son, it has been nine months since the two of you have eaten hasn't it? He's not really out of line. You should he eats something yourself."

"I just care about doing whatever I need to do to save my son's life."

"Understandable, but you can't possibly start without a little rest. The two of you will start in the morning. For now I'd just like the two of you to tell me about yourselves. It's impossible to train someone you do not know."

"Well," Chichi began. I was born and raised on Earth. I was the Princess of a very small kingdom but gave that up when I got married. My father trained under our world's most famous martial artist and he passed on most of these teachings to me, but I gave that up after getting married as well. Now we are dead and our little five-year old son is left behind, I'm afraid more of those monsters will kill him."

"Explain to me why this Saiyan came after you specifically."

"Well," Chichi began but Goku interrupted her.

"He said he was my brother."

"Huh?"

"That's what he said, he even had a tail like I used to have."

"So that means that you're a Saiyan."

"Yeah I guess."

"So you're woman who knows martial arts, you're a Saiyan, and you're married."

"What's wrong with that," Chichi snapped defensively.

"Oh nothing is wrong with that, it's just a surprising."

"Well until that bastard showed up Goku didn't even realize that he was one of these… Saiyans."

King Kai sat in silence for a moment contemplating. "I can guess how you ended up on Earth Goku, but why didn't you destroy it?"

"I believe in protecting the world. That's what my grandfather taught me."

"Hmmm, I guess it doesn't really matter now."

"When are you going to start training us," Goku asked excitedly. "Kami said that you would make us stronger than ever and…." He shut up once he caught Chichi's death glare from across the table.

King Kai watched the two of them interact as Chichi started ranting to her husband. Being the Lord of worlds he knew a lot to about each race. Chichi's behavior was not strange but Goku was something unique. Most Saiyans isolate themselves from others, even members of their own family. In Saiyan culture taking a mate was more for show than anything else. Goku's attitude presented a very dangerous situation. It might be dangerous to allow the two of them to train together.

"Look you two, it's glaringly obvious that both of you are tired. Finish eating and then try to get some sleep, you'll have to use the living room floor I'm afraid. There are some blankets in the closet. Get rested up, we start first thing in the morning." The two of them just stared at him, mouths half open after being interrupted. "I'm getting some sleep myself." He turned and slowly walked towards his room. With his fine senses he was able to make out the hushed conversation between the man and wife, something about how it was only courteous to do the dishes. After he closed his door he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What am I getting into?"

In his mind he went over all the pros and cons, remembering the ancient tales and precautions that the Saiyans themselves took. "It might be the only way to get him strong enough to fight in time." He thought for a moment as he remembered them at dinner. He could sense that the beginnings of the process had started on their journey, but actual intensive training would bring it to a point rather quickly. "I'll have to risk it for their world's sake, but I can't let them know what's going to happen, it might not work if I let them be aware." He opened the door crack to peek into the kitchen where Goku was awkwardly balancing stack of dishes while Chichi attempted to scrub them against the gravity. "Good people, I hope I'm not making a mistake. This might change them."

To be continued:

Thanks for reading everyone, please leave a review before you go and come see my website ^.^


	10. Two Minds

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's note:  Well just about everyone who writes a romance in this section has to deal with this bonding thing.  For most stories that I've read it's usually been something that just happened in an instant, for the purposes of this story however it's going to be a little different,  I'm hoping that it will make for a more interesting story here……Well I hope you all like this chapter….tell what you think of it please.

In This

chapter 10

In the middle of nowhere floated a little world, not far from it stretched a long and winding road, the only thing that connected it to rest of the vastness of heaven.  Normally there was nothing but serene silence here, but this fine morning the serenity was replaced by crashing and screaming noises.

"Ha ha, now I goOWWWWWW!!!"

"Goku-sa," Chichi hissed embarrassed of her husband.  She looked over to where her husband was prying his face out of the tree which he had run straight into.

"Hey don't worry about him."  Chichi turned her attention back to the short bug-like man who was running their training regimen.  "You have your own training to worry about Chichi."

"Shouldn't you be teaching us to fight or something?"

"You need to get used to the gravity here first, and you need to get much stronger before you can learn my techniques."

Chichi turned her head back to Goku as she heard his feet pounding against the harsh gravity of the little world once again.  He made another dive for the monkey and only ended up making a fool of himself once again.  "Chasing monkeys hardly seems like martial arts to me," she stated matter-of-factly placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

King Kai smirked, she was an interesting character he had to give her that, a woman that was a die hard overpowering authoritarian, yet still possessing a sense of frailty and gentleness.  Her husband was equally interesting, his mind was almost centrally focused on fighting.  He'd only known him for a day and he could already tell that Goku was always thinking about improving his strength and fighting ability.  Even when he stood still he would purposefully contract his muscles just for the sake of moving them, not wasting a precious moment that could be used to exercise that fraction of his body.  Not an odd mindset for a Saiyan unless you considered the fact that he lived his life only to protect whereas most lived only to destroy.  Oddly this desire to protect gave him a greater strength then the desire to destroy gave his thousands of Saiyan brothers.  Any who had ever faced him fell victim to his unusual strength, his uncanny ability to succeed simply because it seemed that it was better for the sake of all that he did.  That is of course until he went back home at the end of the day.  

He looked back to the human woman still trying to stare him down, then to the clumsy powerhouse of a man who crashed to the ground only a few feet away from them.  She turned her attentions to her husband now, yelling at him for not yet catching his pet monkey, and once again criticizing his training methods.  Yes, these two were an odd pair indeed, but given their current situation they were almost too good to be true.

"Well think whatever you want Chichi but my school, my rules."

"Why don't you teach Goku some of those….flashy things that you throw from your hands."

"You mean ki blasts," Goku inquired.

"Yes those."

"We'll get to that eventually, there's just a process that you have to go through."

Chichi was just about to verbally and physically attack him when Goku grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her down.  Spending all that time together along their journey down Snake-Way he'd become very attuned to her emotions, she in turn was also attuned to his and it took all of ten seconds for her to see how important this training was for him and she calmed herself back down for his benefit.

"I'm sorry…sensei," she apologized bowing as a sign of humility as she had been taught to do as a child.

"That's alright, now I think that it's about time for lunch."

"I'll go in and make it then," Chichi said turning to the house.

"Oh no, you don't get a break just yet."

"Huh," Chichi puzzled.  

"I'll go in and make lunch for us.  Goku, you need a break anyway, take over for me here," he said jumping off the hood of his little car where he had been sitting.

"She doesn't need help."

"No I think she'll do more if someone is sitting with her and really pushing her to work."

"Why does he get a break and not me," Chichi suddenly burst in.

"He's been trying to catch Bubbles this whole time while you keep stopping to argue that's why. I don't know how you handle things on Earth but I'm pretty sure that if you try to stop the fight with the Saiyans to argue they'll just kill you."

Chichi just looked to the ground and blushed ashamed of her behavior.  He was absolutely right of course, she had stopped her training several times but she just didn't see the point in this silly training that he had them doing.  

"What do you want me to do," Goku suddenly asked.

"Just sit here," he said patting the hood of the car, "and just make sure she doesn't stop."

"Alright," Goku chirped as he hopped on top of the car as he had been instructed.

"I'll call you two in as soon as the food's ready."  The little Kai waddled off to his kitchen followed by his pet leaving the man and wife alone.

"C'mon Chichi," Goku urged.

Chichi stared back at him oddly really not wanting to get back to her task.  Frankly she didn't think that their training was very fair, it seemed to her that his training was much easier.  She finally gave in to his childish eagerness and marched back to the car to begin again.

"Why do I have to do this and you don't," she asked as she placed her hands back on the front of the car and began to force it backwards against the unforgiving gravity and weight of the car.  "I mean why do you get to run around chasing animals while I have to force two tons on wheels around a never-ending driveway?"

"I think it makes sense."

"Oh really," she grunted taking one more painful step forward.  "Well then enlighten me please."

"Well," Goku started scratching the back of his head on instinct of having to explain his thoughts.  "I'm already stronger then you and can handle the gravity better.  He just wants me to be able to move faster, so as soon as I can catch Bubbles I guess I'll be fast enough to train.  You can't even walk normal you fight the gravity so much so pushing this thing will probably make your muscles strong enough that you'll be able to move like me."

"Don't you think that this is…..silly."

"Kami wouldn't have sent us here if he didn't think that King Kai's training would help us win."

"I just…I just," she stopped pushing and addressed him seriously for a moment.  "I just don't want to be wasting time here Goku.  Gohan needs us to protect him we can't die again."

Seeing his wife's serious despair he slid forward and rested his feet on the front bumper, bringing himself face to face with her.  "Look Chichi I had to do weird training with Master Roshi all the time but it always worked.  You just don't usually realize it until much later."

She didn't respond to him, she just looked into his eyes forlorn, still standing still.  Sensing that her problem had nothing to do with pushing cars around at all he asked her, "Chichi what is it?"

"I'm just scared Goku," she finally stated bluntly.

"Scared of what?"

"Of not being good enough, of holding you back, but mostly I'm afraid I won't be able to protect my son.  I grew up without a mother Goku, it was absolutely horrible.  I always promised that I would live and take care of my children.  I don't want him to grow up without us, how horrible would it be to grow up without your parents?"

"I don't want him to grow up alone Chichi, I never liked it," he trailed of.

"Goku," she felt the heat drain from her body momentarily.  She wanted to take this entire conversation back and bottle it back insider herself now for she had just caused him pain and it could have so easily have been avoided.  "I'm sorry, I never think before I blurt my feelings out."

"It's okay Chichi."  He reached out and touched her cheek, a sign of affection that he knew she took comfort in.  As always she brought her hand up and held his to her face.  "Let's just train Chichi.  We can worry about things like that when they happen but we can't do anything to stop it unless we train."

She stood there silent and still.  Sometimes he did or said things that truly amazed her, right now was one of those moments were she was in total awe of his simplistic wisdom that she so often overlooked.  Finally she realized that she was the one who had the demons that were holding her back just as she had on Snake-Way when she had wanted to turn back.  Now, just as he did then, he was he was patiently and selflessly trying to help her cast them aside.  Inwardly it only made her feel more ashamed of herself, more pathetic, but also gave her a new resolve to banish those feelings.

"You're right Goku," she said softly leaning forward against his chest hugging him as a sign of thanks.

He gave her a quick hug back but pushed her away.  "You need to get going again Chichi."

"Yes sir," she said playfully as she resumed her task of forcing the two ton auto backward.  "Did you really have to do stuff like this when you were a kid?"

"All the time, Master Roshi used to make me do farming and construction work."

"I….can't believe it," she grunted stretching to try to get some leverage for her next step.

"You know, you're only going to hurt your back if you keep doing it like that."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got your back too stretched out you'll pull a muscle.  Here," he said grabbing her hands and placing them further apart.  "Now bring your upper body up here more, you'll get more leverage."

"Like this?"

"No, try to…"

As the exchange continued on the couple didn't notice that they were being observed.  King Kai had been sitting back quietly watching them the whole time.  He had listened to their entire conversation, he felt somewhat guilty since it had turned out to be something so personal between them but he had to keep a close eye on them. Truthfully this one on one training for Chichi was not for her benefit but for Goku's, it was his mind that needed the trigger. 

The Saiyan bond, it was a tricky thing to deal with.  It could be a harmless little psychic connection between two people, or it could be the means to aquire incredible power.  He hoped to utilize it for the latter.  The bond itself is really forged by two minds working and intertwining with each other toward a common goal, running along Snake-Way as they had all those months had started it but it was not enough interaction between the two of them to cause anything more then a heightened awareness of each other.  On Vegesi bonds were usually formed between a man and a woman by fighting with each other, their common goal being victory over the other, and their minds almost tangled together trying to read the other opponents moves.  Eventually Saiyan law had to forbid sparring between the sexes to keep bonding under control.  

Some criticized the Saiyans for doing this but those who were more enlightened to the psychic senses like King Kai saw this as one of the few wise moves that the race had made in its entire existence.  The Saiyan bond opened up the mind to new power but it also shattered souls and drove many of Saiyans who fell victim to it insane.  It either happened too fast or was met with resistance by one or both of the two involved, the mind is a fragile thing and the Saiyan mind was moreso then most.  The Saiyan race may have been power-hungry but even they were not foolish enough to try to control their soldiers emotions.

King Kai pondered all of this over in his mind.  He supposed that he was wondering if he should pull the plug out on his little plan.  After all he didn't want to cause more harm then good.  However he remained confident that if he used his psychic powers to watch them very closely he could keep it under control and let the bond form at a steady rate that he could coincide with his training of the Kio-Ken technique.

Suddenly King Kais senses perked as he felt the sudden fluctuation in Goku's mind.

"Goku are you alright," Chichi suddenly asked concerned. 

"I think so, my head just felt weird for a second."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said cheerfully trying to alleviate her worries so she would get back to her training which she reluctantly did.  He sat there for a moment watching her when a sudden impulse overcame him.  "I'm sure you're dad knows we'll be wished back."

Chichi stopped then confused.  Not once in all the months since they had died had she talked about her father but their conversation about growing up without parents had brought concerns about him to the forefront of her mind.  "Goku, how on Earth did you know I was thinking about my father?"

"I….I don't know."

From his hiding spot King Kai smiled.

To be continued:

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think.


	11. Slipping

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's note:  Tis I Daughter of Ashes returned from the dead….actually returned from my parent's house where I had been trapped with little kids and no time on the computer….oh it's so good to be back at college.  Well anyway I have many MANY goodies for all the Goku/Chichi fans out there.  Not only is this chapter finally out but I have put up OVER 50 Goku/Chichi related doujinshi pics on my website for you guys to see.  They are all pretty neat so stop by and sign my guestbook while you're there to tell me what you think of them…if you like them I'll put more up.  I'll put my website address at the end of the chapter so you get there easily or you can use the link on my author profile.  Well I hope you all like this chapter, ja ne.

In This

Chapter 11

King Kai groaned as he fingered his way down the short hallway of his little home.  He mumbled to himself, frustrated that he had to wake up as early as he did.  It had been thousands of years since his last student had left, he had gotten very used to sleeping in and thinking of nothing.  For the past month he'd been forced to wake up at ungodly hours and train not one but two fighters.  If that weren't frustrating enough these two fighters happened to be man and wife, who consequently, had two different ideas as to what training should be.  He quietly walked past the darkened family room where the couple had spent their nights since their arrival.  They were training very hard and he allowed them to get all the precious sleep that they could.  He was surprised when he entered his kitchen and found the lights on and heard the bubbling of the rice pot.

"Morning King Kai," Chichi chirped from behind the door where she was taking dishes out of the cupboard.

"Good morning Chichi, I can't believe that you actually woke up before…………m…me," he choked when he turned to look at her.  She was wearing her gi pants that he had given her to train in but instead of the tank top to go with it she was wearing one of Goku's dark blue weighted shirts.  The neck of the shirt being so large that was falling slightly over one shoulder, thankfully she was wearing her sportsbra underneath.

"What," she asked as she set a few of the dishes onto the table.

"Umm…nothing….I'm just…feeling a little odd this morning."  He quickly turned around and headed for the fridge to avoid looking at her again.  'Great,' he thought, 'she would just have to be Goku in the morning.'  This wasn't the first incident such as this.  He knew that when the Saiyan bond started to kick in that their minds would begin to overlap and they'd start taking on each other's personalities for short periods of time.  Apparently this morning Chichi was picking up on Goku's, any other time Chichi would have slapped him blind for seeing her bare shoulder like that, Goku on the other hand had no such modesty issues.

"Ahh, it smells good," Goku suddenly called from the doorway.

"Yeah I woke up early this morning and thought I'd make breakfast like you like it."

"That's good, I've really missed your cooking," he sat down and gleefully accepting the first dish of Chichi's food.  "C'mon King Kai sit down, Chichi's cooking is the best."

"Alright," the little bug man complied accepting his own bowl.  He chose to turn away from the other two while he ate as the ravenous eating habits that they had developed always seemed to make him lose his appetite.  As soon as the clanking sounds of dishes and chopsticks ceased he turned back around and complimented Chichi on her cooking.  "This really is wonderful Chichi, I hope you wake up before me more often."

"Hmm, thanks sensei."  She started gathering up the dishes for washing as she had done every morning since she had been here but King Kai felt guilty having her do all of the work.

"Chichi, you did the cooking this morning so I'll do the dishes."

"Are you sure sensei?"

"Yes go get dressed and you and Goku can go out and spar until I'm done with this."

"Alright let's go Chichi," Goku grabbed his wife by the shoulder and pulled her into the next room.  King Kai started attacking the mound of dishes and began regretting his good nature.  It wasn't long before he heard the crashes and grunts from the couples sparring match.  The two of them blurred past the open window a couple of times as one tried to elude the other.  He smiled in satisfaction at how quickly their strength had grown in the month that they had been staying here.  Chichi's growth had been more surprising then Goku's, it had become much easier to train her once she stopped trying to challenge his methods and just did them.  He believed that most of this had to do with Goku's nature flowing into her mind causing her not only to pick up on his Saiyan instincts toward power but his desire to acquire that strength.  

He grinned as he saw Chichi finally manage to connect her fist with Goku's jaw. 'Maybe that world of theirs will be okay after all.'

---------------------------------------

"Chichi you've got to use different attacks, all your punches are the same, I know what's coming every single time."

"Oh yeah…well….that may….be true," she teased as she circled him, "but," she suddenly struck the back of his legs causing his legs to buckle.  "My kicks are an original work of art every time."

"Yeah," he picked himself back up.  "I guess I'll agree with that.  "Now," he began as he lunged at her and engaged her in another flurry of fists.  "What would you do," suddenly he grabbed one of her fists in his and her legs as in the other as she tried to kick him in the ribs to loosen his grip, "If I broke your legs."

"Dammit," she hissed as she tried to struggle free.

"Can't get out can ya?"

"NO FAIR!!!!  You're freakishly strong."

"Yeah but those Saiyans that are coming to earth will be toAAAHHH."

Now Chichi was the one snickering as she dug the nails of her free hand into the tender part of his neck.  "Yeah, but now that I'm going insane from pain I'm going to make sure you suffer just as much.  What do you have to say now?

"Owwww," he rasped, not daring to move the slightest bit.

"Who wins," Chichi teased him in a sugary sweet voice.

"You win," he whispered through his constricted thought.

"Yea," she cheered herself, finally letting him go.  He released the fist now and began to rub the sore spot on his neck.  "Oh poor baby," she teased.  "Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah that really hurt."

Still being held up in his arms she leaned against his shoulder and wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and gently placed her other hand over his that was trying to soothe the injury.  "Okay, I'm sorry."

"That's okay Chichi, just don't do anything like that when we go back to Earth.  You don't want to make the Saiyans too angry."

"I'll be fine Goku-sa," she assured him.  "Somehow I'm not too worried, I don't think that there will be too much of a difference in how much they want to kill me pre and post punch."

"Yeah well as strong as they're supposed to be…" he trailed off.

"Well it's finally happened," she smirked.

"What?"

"You and I have traded places.  Suddenly you're the one worrying about me fighting."

"Well," he began.

"Goku-sa I'm not worried as long as you're there," she said matter-of-factly waving her finger in his face for emphasis.

He stared at her a moment, Chichi, his wife, the puzzle that he would never solve in a million years.  He was glad he had brought her along with him.  Not only did he feel better now that she could protect herself but he'd grown much closer to her since they died.  He had had his doubts at first when she wanted to turn back and quit so many times but now she was really starting to blossom.  He had always thought that fighting was a big part of her life but after giving birth to Gohan she put it away somewhere in the back of her mind, never allowing herself to take it out but always missing it.  He was sure now that he was right, after accepting the training she had become much stronger and more skilled.  She even seemed more at ease with the thought that Gohan might be fighting along with them.  Life would no doubt be different then before when this was all over and the all went home again, but he suspected that they would all be changes for the better.

"Come on Goku, stop staring at me and put me down."

"Oh sorry Chichi," he said breaking out of his ponderings.  He set her down gently and walked a few feet away getting into a fighting stance.  'She sure is getting bossy about this,' he thought to himself.

"I am not being bossy, I'm being dedicated."

"What," Goku asked puzzled.

"I said I'm not being bossy."

"Yeah I know but why'd you say it."  It made no sense that she would say that, Goku was absolutely sure that he had only thought that to himself.  'I hope she's not training too hard or something.'

"I am not training too hard…and…and I…I wanna be stronger and I want to train…and I.."

"Chichi," Goku was now concerned because his wife was holding her head in her hands and yelling out things noncoherently.  'Something's wrong with her.'

"Nothing is wrong with me," she barked back at him her eyes now bloodshot and mad.  "I'm fine…FINE!!!" She yelled at him while leaping forward and trying to punch him but not coming anywhere close to her mark.  

"Chichi," Goku yelled at her grabbing her by the wrists trying to still her.  "What is it, what's wrong?"  He was panicking now, and with good reason as Chichi was now stark white pale and shaking violently.

"NO!!!  Let me go…I know why you're…..you're going to stick me with needles aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're holding me so you can stick me…but I won't…I' won't let you win….I won't let…I won't let…I won't let Piccolo win…I'm stronger."

"Chichi?"

King Kai stood frozen a few feet away watching the scene horrified.  "Oh god what have I done," he whispered to himself as he continued to watch Chichi scream out the contents of Goku's mind.

"…and they lied…friends lied I was the monster….I'm a monster…and I….and I'm a murderer….and I killed…I killed…I KILLEDIKILLEDIKILLEDIKILLED…"

"I let the bond go too far with her, Goku's mind is flowing too quickly into hers and now she is overcome."  King Kai stayed frozen where he stood hoping for the screams to subside and hopefully give the woman rest, but they only continued to increase in their intensity.  

To be continued:

Thanks for reading everyone, please tell me what you think.

Also come to my website to see all of my new Goku/Chichi doujinshi pictures at http://theashgrove.tripod.com/


	12. Inner feelings

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's Note:  Hi peeps, yeah I know it takes me forever to write chapters.  I'm very busy and I don't anticipate having any free time in the near future (Statistics and Accounting tests next week +.+)  But I still have Goku/Chichi treats for all you fans.  There are brand new doujinshi pics on my website.  One of them featuring my favorite G/CC story where Goku gets shrunk down so small he fits into the palm of your hand.  (Hehe Chichi makes him wrap a napkin around himself to cover up he's so little)  Take a trip over there sometime and see them, also as far as that website goes I'm wondering if you guys want to see entire doujinshi's sometime.  If you do tell me about it (in review, e-mail, or website guestbook) and I'll set up a system where I'll show a whole doujinshi for a short period of time then switch to another one (have to conserve the space)  Well thanks everyone, hope you all like this chapter.

In This

Chapter 12

It had taken a lot of yelling, struggling, and patience but King Kai had finally persuaded Goku to let go of Chichi so he could take care of her.  He knew that truthfully Goku's concern was harming Chichi more then it was helping her.  His mind was a river of beliefs, feelings, and experiences that were all rushing into her mind like a harsh tidal wave, crushing her fragile human mind which hadn't been wired to deal with such mental stimulations.  The small Kai had carried the shaking body of the Earth-born woman back into his house.  He began using his mental powers as best he could to calm her so she could cope with this new connection to her husband, and hopefully accept the change with little conflict.  The fact that she started screaming whenever the Saiyan approached did not put the two men at ease.

Goku had long ago planted himself across the room, sitting backwards on a small chair as was his custom whenever he had to stay put for a long period of time.  While they waited for Chichi to come back to some form of equilibrium King Kai explained the history of the Saiyan mental connection that they had come to call the 'bond', and about his plan to allow the connection to form between the two of them to enhance their training.

"So basically what you're saying is that she's feeling everything in my mind?"

"Yes Goku, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"And," he started, his eyes narrow and threatening, causing that last lingering doubt as to whether the man was Saiyan or not to vanish completely.  "She would be fine if you had just warned us that this could happen."

The Kai looked down ashamed of his judgment.  Goku had every right to be furious with him, he had harmed his wife in the worst way imaginable.  Her mind, her very self was being slashed and tossed about within her now still form and there was absolutely nothing that Goku could do to protect her, in fact any attempt was hurting her.  "This probably would have never happened if I had told you it was possible. Your minds would have resisted it from the start if you had been wary of it happening.   I'm sorry Goku," he stopped but then looked back to him with a new resolve to justify his actions, "I thought given the situation it was the best thing to do."

Goku just stared back at him, King Kai found it hard to read the Saiyan's expression.  He fluctuated between murderous rage and forgiveness.  He knew that he would have to watch his words and his actions for he would quickly sway to one of those extremes and he would much prefer to be on the receiving end of the latter.  "Will she be alright?"

"Its hard to tell, it really up to her." He put his hand over her forehead again to see how she was coping internally, there was little change.  "She has to accept the connection, it's her resistance that is causing her pain."

"Is there anything we can do," he pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, we can only wait and see."

After that Goku sat silent for a long time just watching Chichi where she lay.  Every now and then she would thrash about for a few seconds or say something non-coherent.  Whenever she did Goku instantly understood what it was that she was thinking.  They were, after all, disjointed thoughts that had come from his own mind despite his desire to dismiss them.  He wished mightily that he could stop what was happening to her, or at least hoped that he could get close enough to try to comfort her.  Despite the fact that he had been unaware of what would happen to their minds after spending such a great amount of time training together his heart ached at the thought that he was the reason she was in pain.  The only other time he had felt anything like this was when she was giving birth to their son.  Though it was a glorious event, certainly the best day of their lives, Goku could not help but feel a sting of guilt believing he had caused her pain.  Of course Chichi had played a role in making him feel that way as well.  He smiled at the memory of her telling him to 'never touch her again' during contractions.

He lifted his head up, suddenly realizing that he had nodded off and had begun daydreaming about the past. He saw that King Kai had also fallen his own dreamworld.  With him asleep he felt brave enough to get closer to his wife.  He stood up and slowly paddled over to the cot where the two of them had been spending their nights since they arrived.  Chichi still had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to regain her control.  When he neared her she jerked about a bit and dug her nails into the soft flesh of her arms.  If he had been a man who could easily shed tears in affection he would probably be weeping by now, but he had been brought up to be the warrior, taught to keep all such emotions inward so forcefully that he couldn't shed tears openly even now.  But there was something even greater that had been drilled into Son Goku, the desire, the absolute need to protect his world and everyone he cares about.  Seeing Chichi die, worrying about his son's welfare in their absence, learning about his true origins, these things had brought many emotions that he had never dealt with to a point.  The one thing that he had vowed to do the second he had stepped onto Snake Way was to make sure that he and his all the members of his family would become strong enough to defend themselves and stay safe.  Chichi had come so far, farther then he imagined she would in this short amount of time, he couldn't accept that she could be beaten down now, not even by this strange force that now flowed between the two of them, in fact he refused to allow it to beat her.

King Kai had told him to keep a short distance from her and avoid touching her at all costs until she recovered.  Until now he had obeyed the Kai out of concern for his wife and respect for the elder martial arts master's superior knowledge.  Now as he stood over her without the accusing eyes of his newest teacher to forbid him from doing anything he began to listen to latent instincts that he had passed into the hidden corners of his mind long ago.  While doubt and flashes of the insane Saiyan that he was meant to be flashed before his mind's eye he sat himself down on the cot and pulled Chichi back into his arms after so many hours.  Following his Saiyan instincts, he let his mind be clear and calm, taking in the beauty of the night sky that had formed in the northern galaxy sometime during his ponderings.  Chichi did not cry out, or shake from spasms of pain, instead she hung limp in his embrace now under the spell of the mental powers of the Saiyan that Goku was finally taking control of.  

Goku pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers and waited while he drew upon that power that he had never had need for before now.  

"…..Goku-sa," Chichi whispered, gripping the loose cloth of his gi in her hand.

"It's okay Chichi," he whispered over and over again as images only slightly familiar began to come to him.  They reminded him of old photos that he knew he had seen and stories that he had been told but hadn't been a part of.  At first they came on slowly and he couldn't be sure if he were imagining them or not.  As the minutes passed they began to become more clear and pronounced.  They pounded hard on his sense of self so fiercely that he wasn't able to distinguish these memories from his own, but these were things that had been seen and experienced through Chichi's eyes.  He saw the immense frame of the Ox King shaking in sorrow when his wife died and the first time that she had ever seen him when he was so young.  He felt her emotions as well, he almost cried out when he felt the memory of his fight with Piccolo when a hole had been blasted straight through his heart.  He understood now why she had collapsed into the state that she had, this was enough to drive any mind, no matter how stable of mind into insanity.  Still he obeyed his instinctual knowledge to draw her mind into his own, trying desperately to save the both of them in the process.

The exchange of psychic energies had not gone unnoticed.  King Kai now sat flat on his bum only a few feet away to observe them.  'Goku was smart enough to wait till I was asleep,' he thought.  'I would've thought that any more contact would be more harmful but they seem to be ok.'  He cocked his head to get a view of Chichi's face, he was relieved to see that she was in a much better state then before.  'Well, as long as they don't start going for each other's throats I guess it's a good sign.  If there is a chance that this can make the two of them even stronger I guess it would be a crime to try to stop them now."

To be continued:

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think.


	13. Walking Alone

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT

Author's note:  Hiya everybody.  Well its been….hold on, let me check….6 months since I've updated anything.  So if any of you remember me you probably thought that I'd given fanfiction the boot…..Well I really haven't, I love fanfiction too much to ever really abandon it.  My life just got to be really busy so I had to kind of put it on the back burner for awhile.  Then, as many authors know, it gets really hard to start up again.  But then out of the blue I got 3 e-mails from people asking if I would ever finish this story.  The fact that there are still people interested in this fic even after so long really made me feel good and the creative juices got flowing again.  So thank you to those three great people.

On a side note I'll let you know that I haven't been totally lazy.  I've been working on old chapters of my others fics.  As I look back on them now I see how they could be so much better.  So eventually (if all goes as planned) there will be newer versions of all of those.  So far the only one I've posted here is the 1st chapter (prologue)  of "Weep Not".  I personally like the newer version a lot better, if you like that story please go check it out and tell me what you think.

Finally as far as this story goes I'm really hoping to get some thoughts from the readers.  I'm really not trying to plead for reviews or anything but its been so long since I've written here I kind of want to hear the thoughts of the readers.  You're the best source a fanfic author has to improve ourselves with. 

Thanks all DoA

In This

Chapter 13

"Bride, what's that………I'm a girl, don't you know what a girl is…..…The Red Ribbon Army will rule the world…….I am Kami………Goku, at night a terrible monster comes out of hiding……..I want him to become a scholar…….Your name is Kakkarot……..Grandpa, where did you go…..

Chichi walked through the strange and substanceless world.  Here there was no ground, no sky, only space where visions would appear for a few moments before fading back into the nothingness.  At first she had been very frightened.  The visions had been louder and pounded on her consciousness as if they were trying to consume her.

As time passed the pain faded, and that pain was replaced by a sense of comfort and protection.  Feeling safe she began to move about the new world to try to make sense of it.  The images playing around her were like an odd reflection of reality.  Her father, son, and others she knew were there, but not as she remembered.  They played over and over again like memories suddenly remembered and just as quickly forgotten.  The memory-like visions where not the only experiences.  Sometimes dark and sinister things would appear, with no shape or substance to them, only an aftertaste of evil intentions.  Chichi was always very happy when those faded away but she felt saddened by them, deeply feeling the pain that the strange power inflicted.

"…..GOKU-SAAAA!!!!!!"

Chichi heard the scream and turned to the source.  Just below her, within an arms reach she saw the form of Goku's brother Raddiz.  She got down on her hands and knees to see the figures more clearly.  The vision was playing a scene from the day that the two of them had been killed.  She watched motionless as she saw the enormous Saiyan lift herself off the ground.  The vision blurred, not showing how the Saiyan snapped the bones in her arm, moving instead to the point where Goku come back for her.  The two brothers were assaulting each other as the vision began to fade away, giving her one last glimpse of her husband.

"Goku-sa," she whimpered.  "I don't understand what's going on, where are you?"  Just as she finished her words she felt the ground, or whatever it had been that held her up give way.  She screamed her husband's name out as she fell, hoping he'd finally hear her voice.

--------------------------------

Goku's wanderings had come to an end momentarily.  He, like his wife, was lost in a strange world where visions of the past formed and faded without warning.  Unlike his wife however, he understood what he was seeing.  The visions were Chichi's memories and emotions.  The world that he was wandering through was her mind, a place that he was able to enter because of the connection that Saiyans called the bond.

To try to save Chichi he began to listen to deep instincts that he had always swept aside.  They had gotten him far enough that he had been able to come here but now he needed to find her.  For hours now he had been following some strange intuition that told him to head toward something.  It didn't feel like it was drawing him any closer to his wife but he continued anyway.

Finally he came to a place that he could not walk beyond.  It seemed that there was a barrier that enclosed this little world, and he had finally reached it.  He touched the surface and was surprised to find that it felt firm but soft.  He walked along, sinking his fingers into the strange substance while he tried to figure out why he had been drawn to this spot.

He came to a spot where a memory was being played out on the wall.  It was a happy memory, the day his son had been born.  He never remembered Chichi being so joyful, but it was a little embarrassing to see how giddy he had acted.  He chuckled and happily watched the memories until they began to fade away revealing what lay beyond.  Until now there had always been nothing when the images died but now, just on the other side he made out a small figure lying on the ground.  He reached for her but the barrier stood in his way.  

"Chichi?"

-----------------------------------------

Chichi lay quiet and still on the spot where she had fallen.  All around her played happy memories of home and family, for now she was content to just stay and watch them over and over again.  In order to train with King Kai she had been forced to push thoughts of Gohan away and instead focus all of herself on attaining new strength.  This was something that she could only do in part. 

While under the Kai's watchful eye she acted the part of focused warrior woman. With all of her being she pushed herself from first light to well after dark.  During that time she concentrated only on the movements and development of her body.  Late at night was a different story.  Then, when she and Goku lay alone in bed she would release the pent up emotions in tears.  Goku would always tangle her up in his arms and hold her tight.  While she let the tears flow she'd let him stroke her cheek and whisper promises in her ear.  

She could always rest peacefully if she knew Goku was with her, even when worry for her son tortured her so deeply his presence could make her content.  For she trusted him so truly that she felt she had to believe him when he told her that Gohan was strong enough to survive as he had needed to when he was young.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she watched another scene vanish.  For a moment she thought that she had heard someone calling her name out to her, in fact she thought that it had been Goku's voice.  She dismissed it simply as her imagination.  "I have to keep it together, I'm starting to think these things are real."  Then she heard it again, this time accompanied by some sort of pounding noise.  She turned around to look for the source and saw a hazy figure standing upright, looking as if it were pushing against something.

Chichi got back up onto her hands and feet and slowly walked toward it.  As she neared the haziness began to fall away, finally clearing as she reached the strange barrier that stood between the two of them.  For just a moment she stared in disbelief, waiting for him to disappear like all the others.

"Chichi, are you okay?"

"Goku-sa."

To be continued:


	14. A Rock and a Hard Place

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT

Author's note: Hey all, I'm still alive.  I know I seem to just pop in with a chapter every now and then, I need more consistency in my writing life….oh well…..fans of this story will be happy to know that I have been working on revisions of some of the early chapters.  They are not posted yet but will be soon.  If you want to know when just let me know (tell me with email or review) I'll let you know…..It just seemed to me when I went back and reread those first few chapters of this fic that they lacked all the Goku/Chichi drama that I had envisioned when I came up with this idea…..anywho I hope you all like this chapter, be sure to let me know what you think

Thanks DoA

In This

Chapter 14

Chichi twirled her fingers in the glassy almost water-like substance.  She listened silently as her husband explained what had happened to the two of them.  

He said they were forming something his race, the Saiyans, called 'the bond'.  Apparently it was possible for them to form an intense mental and spiritual connection with their partner.  King Kai had allowed it to happen along with their training.  His thinking was that the formation of the bond would awaken parts of Goku's mind that would make his strength grow much faster.  However, he had failed to mention that to either of them before it had caused Chichi to collapse.  

"Chichi are you listening?"  She turned to Goku and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine."  She paused, an expression of annoyance spreading across her face, "However, that dammed bug-man is going to hear a few of my opinions as soon as we wake up."

"Actually I don't think that we're asleep."  Chichi stared back at her husband, he was also running his fingers across the strange barrier that lay between them.  Whenever he pushed at it the thing would thicken wherever he touched it.

"What do you mean," she asked.  "I thought that you said that I collapsed and stayed that way for hours…and now you're here too?"

"Yeah, but I think that you knew what was going on."  

"What do you mean I knew what was going on….I'm trapped in the middle of your psychedelic dream."  Chichi's tone of voice made Goku a little nervous.  The setting was not helping him much either.  Back on Chichi's side of the barrier he could see images of some of his favorite dreams playing out, most of them involved mountains of his favorite foods.

"Well…." Goku stuttered, trying to figure out how to explain himself.  "I guess what I mean it that…..your mind was conscious but your body wasn't."

Chichi was a little puzzled.  Oddly enough that statement felt like it made sense.   Chichi herself had never given a lot of thought to things like souls and minds or their connections to each other.  

"I don't understand something Goku-sa," she paused.  "Why is it that where I am I only see your memories, and then you are in a place that you only see my memories.  And," she stood up and made her way to the barrier.  She stared at it angrily and gave it a quick jab.  "Why is there some invisible wall here that we can't cross?"

"Well," he chuckled a bit, amused by her sudden outburst.  "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's so obvious?  If the two of us are supposed to be sharing our minds, or connecting, or….or whatever the hell this 'bond' thing is supposed to be then this doesn't make any sense."  Goku just stared back at her looking dumb.  She became even more frustrated that even here in his very mind he was like that when he talked to her.  "We should be in the same place….don't you think?"

"Well," he began.  "I think that we are…just not totally."

"What are you talking about," she was mad now.  She felt totally not in control of the situation, and that was a place that Chichi hated to be.  "Look at this thing," she got down onto her hands and knees to be at eyelevel with him where he sat on the other side.  She slammed her palm at the barrier, pushing at it again.  "Why is this thing here?"

"I think that we put it there Chichi."

"That can't be Goku!"

"Well why not," he edged himself closer.  She was getting conflicted.  Her mood was sweeping up and down uncontrollably.  Goku knew his wife became this way only when she was extremely upset or frightened.  He wished mightily that the situation was different so that he could just hold her for a minute to calm her.

"Because," she started in a small voice that seemed uncharacteristic of her.  "Because Goku, I've been looking for you for hours."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes, ever since I ended up here I have been wandering around and calling for you because I've been scared.  Hell I'm still scared Goku!"  She let herself subdue a bit, surrendering herself to a few tears as she decided to just bear herself to him.  "At first it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out, it really hurt Goku-sa.  It wasn't just confusion from seeing all these memories of yours…it was…some sort of pain."

Goku cursed himself softly.  No matter what he was responsible for what was happening to her.  It really didn't matter that he had no idea that something like the bond could ever exist.  He was still the reason that she was feeling pain, that she was in a situation that was causing her to be so frightened.

"I just wanted to find you Goku-sa, so why would I put a wall between us?"

"I'm sorry that this is happening Chichi," Goku said apologetically.

"What is it that we're supposed to do?"

"You know," Goku began.  His voice was very dejected, which even in dire situations was out of character for him.  Chichi would have preferred his over emphasized and positive outlook that he normally beamed on everyone.  "This doesn't seem all that strange too me for some reason."  He didn't look at Chichi while he talked, for he was very sure that she was not going to be happy about what he was about to say.

"Maybe it seems normal to me because I'm a Saiyan."  Goku smiled to himself a bit, proud that he had figured out part of the mystery of his heritage.  "When you collapsed…somehow I knew…somehow I just knew that what I had to do was hold you in my arms and come here inside your mind."  Chichi stared at her husband, awestruck by how subdued and serious he sounded as he told her this.  Parts of her wanted to tell him not to say anything more, but she was too afraid of the unknown to stop him when he started to speak again.  "Then after I got here I understood what I had done," he sighed sadly.  "I gained some sort of power over your mind, and I was able to draw it into my own.  So that's how we ended up in each other's minds…I did it."

"But how could you possibly do something like that Goku-sa?"

"The bond is supposed to be a connection between the minds of two people.  It must have finally become strong enough that I was able to do it." 

Chichi was overwhelmed by everything that was happening.  She grasped what it was that Goku was telling her but it was very difficult to take it all into stride.  However, she could tell that he was laying all the guilt on himself.  She could never let him take that heavy a load onto his heart, it would crush him.  "It'll be okay Goku-sa, we'll figure this out.  We just have to get rid of this wall and get out of here so we can wake up."

"No," it wasn't a statement, it was more like a command.  Chichi hugged herself as she felt the whole world around her shudder.  "The wall needs to stay there, we can't let the bond grow any more."

"Why in the world not?"

"Don't you see Chichi," he finally turned back to her and looked her in the eye.  "This wall is here to protect you from me!"

To be continued

Thanks all, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
